OMG! THE WEED!
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Lol, this is what happens when there is a phone conversation between me and my buddy Momo. xD This is just for fun, it's not supposed to be good, so no flames, thank you. :D Hope you like it though, ja ne! :D XxMiyakaxX


Konichi wa, minna-san! :D It's Miyaka, and her friend, Momo! X3 Well, Momo and I were having a phone conversation, and it somehow ended up with us coming up with this story, lolz. XD She and her girlfriend, pretty much own Sasuke as their son, but her girlfriend hates Sasuke, too, so I'm writing this for her! :D xD So, here we go, with this crack filled story, please review, ja ne! XD

**__**

Disclaimer: Well, since this story is bashing Sasuke, I feel like letting Sasuke off, for now. ;D I don't own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so don't sue me, I'm poor. xD

**__**

OMG! THE WEED!

Sasuke was frolicking through the forest, when he stopped across a huge weed. He stared at it for awhile, and glared.

"Stupid weed." He murmured to himself as he tried to step on it, but when he did, it didn't do anything.

"What the hell?!" He yelled to himself in disbelief. He kept stomping on it, but it still did nothing. "Gaah, die damn it!" He yelled again, stomping on the weed as hard as he could.

"Stop taunting me!!" He yelled, pointing to the weed. He got out a kunai and dropped to the ground and tried to cut it out, but all it did was dull the knife.

"What the hell is going on?!" He got out a shuriken and tried to do the same thing, but with no luck, the weed was still there.

He grunted in anger and decided to use his huge shuriken. (You know that one he used with Zabuza. XD)

He threw it toward the weed, but it reflected and started to fly towards him. He gave a high pitched scream and got out of the way.

"There is something wrong with that damn thing!!" He yelled to himself. He then chose to use his Chidori on the plant.

"Chidori!!" He yelled charging towards the weed. The ground started to shake, and several trees fell down, but the weed was still in place.

His jaw dropped in shock. "Why won't it die?!" He sulked. He tried his Chidori again, but did the same as the first time.

He then thought that his fire jutsu would work, since fire always killed grass. He smirked to himself.

"Katon Houenka!" He yelled. Flames shot out from his mouth and towards the weed. The flames spreaded throughout the forest, and he saw that trees were on fire, but the weed was unharmed.

He was about to speak, but then realized that his hair was on fire. He screamed. "My hair!! No!! Now Sakura will never love me!!" He cried running all over the forest.

"Naruto, do you hear something?" Sakura asked the blonde. He listened hard. "Hm, I think I do. I think it's Teme." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, Teme has too much pride to scream like a little girl." Sakura giggled and nodded. Naruto looked at her, slightly grinning.

"So, Sakura…?" She hit him on the head. "Naruto, don't even think about it." She said annoyed, he pouted.

"Please, Sakura-chan?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you just shut up."

"AHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME, SOMEONE!!" Sasuke yelled running in between Sakura and Naruto.

"Uh…maybe it was Sasuke?" Sakura laughed and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek. "Oh well, I don't like him anymore." She spat out her tongue.

"HELP ME!!" Sasuke yelled still running around. Sakura started to get annoyed, and grabbed a pan from a merchant and hit Sasuke over the head with it.

"Shut up! God!" She said annoyed. She then put water on him, so it would stop the fire. "Sasuke, if I can ask, why in the world were you on fire in the first place?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared towards the forest. "It was the weed, the damn, demonic weed." Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"A weed. That is why you were on fire? A weed?" Sakura asked, trying to hold in her laughter. "Haha, teme! You got your ass kicked by a weed!" Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke glared at them both. "Where's the weed at?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pointed at the forest. "I'll show you." He said. Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads and followed him

Once they got there, Naruto and Sakura noticed that the forest was burnt down. "Sasuke, what happened?" Sasuke looked around and found the weed. He glared and pointed. "That happened." He pointed dramatically.

"Were you trying to pick it, teme?" Naruto asked. He nodded. Sakura sighed. She walked over to the weed, and picked it from the ground.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Is this what you were having trouble about?" She laughed. "How did you do that?!" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just pick it, duh."

Sasuke then fell to the ground in shame.

Lolz, that was fun. XD I hope you enjoyed that, please review, and or comment, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
